Der Entschluss
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Complete] Manchmal erreicht man einen Punkt im Leben, wo man feststellt, dass es so nicht mehr weitergehen kann und man so nicht mehr weiterleben möchte. Dann ist es an der Zeit, sein Leben zu ändern. Doch ist es auch der richtige Entschluss?


TITEL: **Der Entschluss**

TEIL: 1/1  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Drama, Allgemein  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): verrate ich nicht … :-)  
SPOILER: keine  
INHALT: Manchmal erreicht man einen Punkt im Leben, wo man feststellt, dass es so nicht mehr weitergehen kann und man so nicht mehr weiterleben möchte. Dann ist es an der Zeit, sein Leben zu ändern. Doch ist es auch der richtige Entschluss?  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben!  
Einzig und allein die Handlung gehört mir …  
Das Lied heißt „Bist du bei mir" und gehört Christina Stürmer.

_

* * *

Der nächste Morgen graut  
und du liegst neben mir _

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere zuvor auch.Samstag. Ausschlafen.  
Kein Stress in der Küche, im Bad. Keine Schule, kein Büro, das wartete. Einfach nur Ruhe.  
Und doch war alles so ganz anders …

_Die Sonne scheint mir ins Gesicht  
Ich schieb dich weg um aufzustehen  
Drehst dich einfach um  
Als wär ich gar nicht hier  
_

Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre just in dem Moment ein Punkt erreicht, wo sie sich sagte, dass es so nicht mehr weitergehen konnte. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr, einfach so weiter zu leben wie bisher, die Zeichen zu ignorieren, nur um sich nicht dem stellen zu müssen, was schon lange so offensichtlich war …

_Ich spüre deinen Atem längst nicht mehr  
Ich fühle dass es besser wär  
_

Während sie auf der Bettkante saß und ihren schlafenden Mann ansah, gingen ihr wieder diese Gedanken durch den Kopf, die sie schon so oft gehabt hatte.  
Heimlich. Unterschwellig. Bisher erfolgreich verdrängt durch hohle Worte wie „Alles wird gut", „Das ist nur vorübergehend" oder „Du bildest es dir nur ein".  
Doch nun, an diesem ganz speziellen Samstagmorgen war alles anders. Sie fühlte, sie spürte, sie wusste, dass sich etwas ändern musste.

_Bist du bei mir  
sind wir wirklich zu zweit hier _

Obwohl er neben ihr im Bett lag, obwohl sie ihn sehen konnte, wusste, dass er da war, fühlte sie sich auf so schreckliche Art und Weise alleine. Alleine gelassen. Verlassen.

_Bist du bei mir  
Bist du es den ich neben mir spür _

Er war da, war es immer gewesen. Jeden Morgen, jeden Abend, jede Nacht war er da. Er kam nach Hause, sie wechselten ein paar Worte, aßen, saßen beisammen, gingen schlafen. Wachten auf. Gingen getrennte Wege, kamen wieder nach Hause.  
Jeden Tag. Jeden Abend. Immer der gleiche Trott.  
Doch die Worte, die sie wechselten waren immer weniger geworden. Gemeinsam lachen taten sie nur noch selten – wenn überhaupt.  
Es war, als wären sie zwei Fremde, die sich ein Haus, ein Bett teilten.

_Bist du bei mir  
Sind wir wirklich zu zweit hier  
Auch wenn wir beisammen sind  
Fühl ich mich allein  
_

Sie teilten sich ein Bett, ein Zimmer, eine Wohnung, und auch ein Auto. Was sie aber nicht mehr teilten, war ihr Leben, ihre Ängste, ihre Sorgen, die sie sich früher anvertraut hatten, die sie gemeinsam ausgestanden, bekämpft hatten.  
Früher … da hatten sie noch gemeinsam gelacht, geweint, gekämpft, sich gegenseitig Mut gemacht.  
Heute … heute waren sie alleine. Jeder für sich.

_Die letzte Nacht war lang  
Ich schlief trotzdem neben dir _

Sie fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt, als sie sich langsam erhob, den Morgenmantel anzog, einen letzten Blick auf ihren noch schlafenden Mann warf und dann leise hinunter in die Küche ging, um einen Kaffee zu trinken.  
Sie hatte nicht neben ihm schlafen wollen, in einem Bett, ein einem Zimmer, zu sehr hatte sie sich verletzt gefühlt.  
Gesagt hatte sie es ihm nicht - wie so oft.

_Wir diskutierten eine Ewigkeit  
und kamen wieder nicht ans Ziel _

Sie hatten diskutiert, gestritten, sich wegen der kleinsten Kleinigkeit in den Haaren gelegen. Ein Wort hatte das andere gegeben. Sie hatte herumgeschrieen, geweint, die Fäuste geballt und sich aus seiner Umarmung gerissen, als er sie trösten wollte.  
Sie wollte seinen Trost nicht, brauchte seine Umarmung nicht mehr, die ihr doch nicht das geben konnte, was sie seit Monaten vergeblich bei ihm suchte: Liebe. Verständnis und Geborgenheit.

_Schreibe meinen Abschiedsbrief  
auf ein leeres Blatt Papier _

Mit der Tasse Kaffee in der Hand setzte sie sich an den Küchentisch, zog die Beine hoch und weinte stumme Tränen.  
Sie hatten sich geliebt, waren glücklich gewesen, hatten große Pläne geschmiedet. Hochzeit, Kinder, ein eigenes Heim. Weiße Gartenzäune vor dem Haus, einen Hund, der mit den Kindern herumtollte, während diese lachend und glücklich um das Haus herumliefen.  
Zu wenig von alledem hatten sie wirklich erreicht … fast nichts.  
Es gab keinen Hund, es gab keine lachenden Kinder, keine weißen Zäune, keine glücklichen Eltern. Es gab nur sie, die Hausfrau und Mutter, ihn, der mehr im Institut war als dass er seine Vaterrolle wahrnahm, eine Tochter, die unter der Distanziertheit der Eltern leiden musste, sich abkapselte und ein dunkles Geheimnis in ihrer Vergangenheit, einen dunklen Punkt, von dem niemand etwas wusste, über den sie nie sprachen.

_Ich spüre deinen Atem längst nicht mehr  
Ich fühle dass es besser wär  
wär ich jetzt nicht mehr hier bei dir  
_

Sie hatten ihre Ziele zu hoch gesteckt und waren zu tief gefallen, zu verletzt, um sich noch einmal aufzustehen, weiter zu machen, zu kämpfen.  
Sie hatte gekämpft. Lange, zu lange hatte sie einen einsamen Kampf bestritten und am Ende doch verloren.  
Nun war es an der Zeit, der Tatsache ins Gesicht zu sehen: Sie hatten zwar eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit, aber es gab keine gemeinsame Zukunft mehr für sie.  
Die Liebe war tot. Es war Zeit zu gehen.

_Ich möchte dich nie wieder sehen  
Kannst du das denn nicht verstehen  
_

Sie stieg langsam die Treppen wieder nach oben, um ihren Mann zu wecken, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie aufgeben wollte, dass er gehen musste, dass es einfach nicht mehr so weiterging wie es war.  
Und mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat wurden die Zweifel darüber, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, kleiner. _Sie_ wusste, dass es der einzige Ausweg war … doch würde _er_ sie verstehen?

_Ich seh 's in aller Deutlichkeit  
Wie ich geh von dir, nur fort  
Will weg von dir _

Sie ging ins Bad, zog sich an und trat dann an sein Bett. Er schlief immer noch, hatte sich ihr Kopfkissen unter den Arm geklemmt, während seine Decke ihm über die nackte Schulter gerutscht war.  
Der Anblick tat ihr weh – doch nicht, weil sie in diesem Moment wusste, dass es vielleicht das letzte Mal war, dass sie ihn so sehen würde. Nein, es war, weil ihr der Anblick zu fremd war.

_Bist du bei mir  
Sind wir wirklich zu zweit hier  
Bist du bei mir  
Bist du es den ich neben mir spür  
_

Der Mann, der dort im Bett lag, war nicht mehr der Mann, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, dem sie geschworen hatte, bis an ihr Lebensende bei ihm zu bleiben.  
Er war nicht mehr der Mann, der ihr den Atem raubte, wenn er sie nur ansah, sie berührte, sie anlächelte.  
Er war nicht mehr der, nach dem sie sich sehnte, von dem sie träumte, auf den sie wartete, wenn sie einsam war, beschützt, geliebt sein wollte.  
Er war nicht mehr der, den sie mit dem Begriff Geborgenheit in Verbindung brachte.  
Er war ihr fremd geworden.

_Bist du bei mir  
Sind wir wirklich zu zweit hier  
__Auch wenn wir beisammen sind  
Fühl ich mich allein_

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante, wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange und schloss kurz die Augen, um Kraft zu sammeln, für das, was ihr nun bevorstand.  
Sie streckte den Arm aus, kämpfte die Traurigkeit nieder, die sie fast wieder daran zweifeln ließ, auch wirklich das Richtige zu tun und berührte seine Schulter.  
„Garret?", sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt. „Wir müssen reden."

**

* * *

**

Ende


End file.
